memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Corbomite Maneuver (episode)
When is this episode set? The year on the side-bar is 2265, but the page for that year doesn't list this episode! However, 2266 does! The correct year needs to be added to the article. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 18:07, 17 Mar 2005 (EST) removed this note has a few inaccuracies, and the episode page isn't the place to discuss it, so the talk page is where i'm copy/pasting: :'' Engineering is established by dialogue to be on Deck 5. Kirk orders Bailey to coordinate drills with engineering, and Bailey says on two distinct occassions "Come on, Deck 5, give me the green light!" and also "Engineering Deck 5, report! Come on phaser crews, let's get with it!" Since the engineering room is two decks thick, and if it's near the impulse engines, that means the lower level of the saucer's "rim" is Deck 5. This also means that the bubble-shaped structure right under the bridge is only one deck. Deck 3, which has a lot of things like labs and Kirk's and rand's quarters, then has to be the hump on top of the saucer, and Deck 4 becomes the upper level of the rim decks. Note either the location of engineering is changed or there is another engineering room in the cigar-shaped secondary hull later on in season one, in episodes like "The Enemy Within" and "Conscience of the King" in which enginering is said to be in the lower bowels of the ship where people don't usually go to, or are sent to be on duty if they're being pubnished. This contradicts a few other references, and is presumptuous anyway, since "engineering" as a term has always, on Federation starships of more than a few decks, been used to refer to a multi-room, multi-level complex. Basically "Engineering Deck 5" could refer to the fact that there are five decks involved in engineering -- *Your statement here is illogical because if there is a fifth level to engineering as you claim, that would surpass the 4 levels of the two known and definitely main engine rooms, each of which has only two levels to them. Your suggestion uncecessarily requires the existince of at least a third engineering room and that it was being used in lieu of the two main engine rooms for the drill purposes in this episode, which again is illogical. The simplest explanation is that "engineering" in this episode was on Deck 5, and Matt Jefferies' original layout diagram of the ship confirms this. Refer to the diagram below: *Note he uses 9-foot decks as was seen on the sets on the show which is why only 8 decks fit in the saucer. The later internal layouts by various artists in the 1990's were based on the Franz Joseph layout which used non-canon 7-foot decks and a larger-than-actual saucer section in order to fit 11 decks into the saucer, as the comment in "The Making of Star Trek" required, but which Matt himself did not approve of. The bottom line is that when they were making the show they used the above layout as a guide. (cont'd)...and its also possible part of the engineering section is on Deck 5, but not the "engineering room" this note refers to -- bsides the fact that many references place the saucer rim as deck 7, including the cutaway schematic from "In a Mirror Darkly" and Drexler's art it was derived from (which has two identical engineering rooms, one at the impulse deck and one at the warp nacelle pylons, by the way) "Day of the Dove" also referred to the secondary hull engineering section (in the special effects showing the creature leaving the secondary hull), but since both a primary hull engineering and a secondary hull engineering have been established in episodes, i think it might be safe to say that there are multiple engineering rooms. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:20, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *If you don't mind, I'd like to put the comment about Deck 5 being engineering in this episode back in, because your argument that there is a fifth level to engineering is not logical and also relies too heavily on the internal layout of later artists other than Matt Jefferies, basically not taking into acocunt the original layout and guide they used while making the show. --Atrahasis 05:49, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)